headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Swear
"Swear" is the sixth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the eighty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael E. Satrazemis with a script written by David Leslie Johnson. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 27th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. This is a Tara Chambler spotlight episode, as we now discover what Tara and Heath have been up to during the last several weeks while the rest of Team Rick were busy getting their collective noggins bashed in (figuratively and literally for some). Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Swear" and "TWD: Swear" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode was followed by The Talking Dead after-show, hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests on this segment included Mystery Science Theater creator Jonah Ray, Cassandra Peterson, also known as "Elvira, Mistress of the Dark", and The Walking Dead actress Alanna Masterson. Other guests included executive producer Denise Huth, actress Sydney Park and executive producer, director, and special effects supervisor Greg Nicotero. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * This is the seventh episode of The Walking Dead directed by Michael E. Satrazemis. It is his first episode from season seven of the series. He previously directed the season six episode, "East". His next episode is "Hostiles and Calamities". * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead written by David Leslie Johnson. It is his first episode from season seven of the series. It has been quite a while since David wrote anything for the series. His previous episodes include "Chupacabra" and "Triggerfinger", both of which were from season two. * Alanna Masterson's noticeable absence from the back-end of season six of The Walking Dead and the first few episodes of season seven were due to the fact that she was off having a child. She gave birth to a daughter named Marlowe. * Alanna Masterson's return to the series in season seven was met with some harsh responses from the internet community, who felt the need to comment about her apparent weight gain. Masterson fired back with own comments on Instagram. Comicbook.com; "The Walking Dead's Alanna Masterson Puts Body-Shaming Trolls in Their Place"; November 29th, 2016. Ridgely, Charlie. Appearances * This is the 28th appearance of Tara Chambler. It is her 1st appearance in season seven. It's been a while since we've seen Tara. We saw her last back in season six's "Not Tomorrow Yet". * This is the 4th appearance of Heath. It is his 1st appearance in season seven. He appeared last in season six's "Not Tomorrow Yet". * This is the 29th appearance of Eugene Porter. It is his 3rd appearance in season seven. He appeared last in "Service". * This is the 33rd appearance of Rosita Espinosa. It is her 3rd appearance in season seven. She appeared last in "Service". * This is the 1st appearance of Cyndie. * This is the 1st appearance of Natania. * This is the 1st appearance of Rachel. * This is the 1st appearance of Beatrice. * This is the 1st appearance of Kathy. * This is the 1st appearance of the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court. Body Count There are several on-screen zombie deaths, but no human casualties, though there are references made to past victims. * Tara Chambler kills at least five walkers with a gun, and one whose head she kicks through. * Heath kills at least two walkers with a gun, possibly more. * Rachel impales one beach walker with a spear. * Natania makes reference to how the Saviors took all of the men and every boy over the age of ten, lined them up, and shot them all in the head. Zombie kill of the week * Tara Chambler putting her boot through the face of the first bridge walker stuck in the sand. Unanswered questions tattoo?]] * Where the heck did Heath go? At the end of the episode, Heath is nowhere to be found. The camper they were traveling in was also gone. Did he leave, believing Tara was dead, or did somebody else take the camper? * What is the significance of the key card that Tara finds in the camper's tire tracks that say "PPP" written upon it? * Tara Chambler has a tattoo on her lower leg that appears to be some sort of a score card. What is the significance of this tattoo and why does the camera focus on it? Explicit content * Mild profanity: Both Tara Chambler and Heath say "shit" and "bullshit" at least once each in this episode. Rachel also exclaims "Oh, shit!" when she comes upon the walker body on the beach. * Obscene finger gesture: Tara Chambler gives Rachel the middle finger after Rachel spits on the ground to show her dislike of Tara. Quotes * Tara Chambler: Rule number one of scavenging. There's nothing left in this world that isn't hidden. We just have to find it. .... * Tara Chambler: There's people counting on us. Why are you acting like you don't know that? * Heath: I'm not sure that means much to me anymore. What we did at the satellite station... all of those people that we killed? You didn't see it, okay? You just saw what was left. * Tara Chambler: No. I had to do it, too. * Heath: Yeah, we all "had" to... for some milk and some corn. * Tara Chambler: That wasn't the only reason. And yeah, we did. You know we did. * Heath: See, that's... that's the thing. You saw how we were living back home - before you guys got there. We didn't know shit. We thought... * Tara Chambler: What? What?! * Heath: It doesn't matter. I get it now. If its you or someone else: you choose you. You take what you can, you take out who you have to, and you get to keep going. Nobody's in this together, okay. Not anymore. * Tara Chambler: Hey, it only hurts because you know what you just said is total bullshit. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Rachel Goodlett Katz - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Caleb Womble - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2016/Episodes